


The angels cry inside

by DarkLacrymosa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Characters all die, Death, Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Harm, Suicide, Talking To Dead People, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Virgil hangs himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLacrymosa/pseuds/DarkLacrymosa
Summary: This is based on the song Marionnette by Stitched Up Heart. The lyrics are in here as well as the story. READ THE TAGS THIS IS DARK.Virgil has had enough.Logan, Patton and Roman are all dead and his last thread to sanity has been cut.So, he's going to take what some what call the easy way out.What some would call selfish.Virgil calls it "ending his pain"Everyone calls it suicide....





	The angels cry inside

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this a bit dark  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the song Marionnette. Stitched Up Heart do. Here are the lyrics in full:  
> Like a marionette,  
> Tie a rope to your neck,  
> Kick the chair from your legs,  
> As your body just hangs.
> 
> And you swing to your death,  
> As you take your last breath,  
> You better hope and pray,  
> There wont be hell to pay.
> 
> Attemping suicide,  
> Control the way you die,  
> I see it in your eyes,  
> You're falling faster.
> 
> The stars fall from the sky,  
> They crash into the eyes,  
> And is your heart inside the final rapture?
> 
> Like a marionette,  
> Tie a rope to your neck,  
> Kick the chair from your legs,  
> As your body just hangs.
> 
> And you swing to your death,  
> As you take your last breath,  
> You better hope and pray,  
> There wont be hell to pay.
> 
> The angels cry inside,  
> I hear it in the night,  
> They scream "i'm dying",
> 
> The stars fall from the sky,  
> They crash into the eyes,  
> And is your heart inside the final chapter?
> 
> Like a marionette,  
> Tie a rope to your neck,  
> Kick the chair from your legs,  
> As your body just hangs.
> 
> And you swing to your death,  
> As you take your last breath,  
> You better hope and pray,  
> There wont be hell to pay.
> 
> You got dying eyes!  
> You got dying eyes!
> 
> You got dying eyes!  
> You're dead inside!  
> You're dead!
> 
> Like a marionette,  
> Tie a rope to your neck,  
> Kick the chair from your legs,  
> As your body just hangs.
> 
> Like a marionette,  
> Tie a rope to your neck,  
> Kick the chair from your legs,  
> As your body just hangs.
> 
> And you swing to your death,  
> As you take your last breath,  
> You better hope and pray,  
> There wont be hell to pay.
> 
> You got dying eyes!  
> You're dead inside!  
> You're dead inside!  
> You're dead inside.  
> You're dead inside!  
> You're dead inside!  
> You're dead inside.  
> You're dead inside!  
> You're dead inside!

 Virgil stood, toying with the rope in his hands. 

He'd had enough. 

 

_Like a marionette, tie a rope to your neck_

 

Everything was getting too much, and the voices that had whispered in his head for so long were getting louder. 

 

_Kick the chair from your legs, as your body just hangs_

 

All of his friends were gone. 

Logan was dead - killed in a car accident, Patton died soon after in hospital. 

 

_As you swing to your death_

 

Roman had been his only hope to stay sane. 

 

_As you take your last breath._

 

Roman had supported him for so long.. Then, 6 months after Logan and Patton were buried… 

 

 _You'd better hope and pray, there won't be hell to pay._  

 

Life had decided even this small comfort was too much. 

Roman had been shot. 

 

 _Attempting suicide, control the way you die._  

 

Damn those bloody school  shooters in America. Damn them. 

 

Virgil's last line to sanity was cut. He turned to knives, blades, anything to ease the pain. Nothing worked. 

 

 _I see it in your eyes, you're falling faster…_  

 

So here he was, arms scarred up and ruined, tying the thing that would end his sorry existence. 

Maybe now, 2 months after Roman's death he would see his boyfriend again.

 

_The stars fall from the sky, they crash into the eyes, and is your heart inside the final rapture?_

 

He smiled softly to himself, thinking about how soon he would be with his friends. And Roman. His love… 

 

 _Like a marionette, tie a rope to your neck. Kick the chair from your legs, as your body just hangs._  

 

V had spent hours on his computer, researching how to tie a noose, and finally he had mastered the art. 

Somewhere in his mind he could almost hear Roman, Logan and Patton screaming 

 **Stop! No! You promised Roman you'd keep trying!**  

“I'm sorry guys. You are all gone. This is the only way I might see you again..” Virgil said to himself. 

 

 _And you swing to your death, as you take your last breath, you better hope and pray there won't be hell to pay_. 

 

Virgil straightened his back and smiled darkly at the finished noose. 

**No! Please! Try, for us!**

“I did. But I can't anymore.” Virgil responded to the voices that only his messed up mind could hear. 

 

_The angels cry inside, I hear it in the night_

_They scream “I'm dying”_

 

Virgil brushed his dark hair away from his pale forehead. 

 

_The stars fall from the sky, they crash into the eyes_

_And is your heart inside the final chapter?_  

 

Virgil knew all this would do was kill his body. 

His mind had died long ago. 

 

_Like a marionette, tie a rope to your neck, kick the chair from your legs, as your body just hangs._

 

 _And you swing to your death_  

 

Virgil walked to his dining room in the apartment he used to share with his friends and chose a chair. 

 

_As you take your last breath, you better hope and pray there won't be hell to pay._

 

Soon, everything would be over. His broken, cold heart would cease to beat. 

 

 _You've got dying eyes, you've got dying eyes_. 

 

Would anybody mourn him? 

 

_You've got dying eyes, you're dead inside._

_You're dead inside._

_You're dead!_

 

No. No-one would miss him. 

Slowly, he stood up onto the chair. 

 

 _Like a marionette, tie a rope to your neck kick the chair from your legs and your body just hangs…._. 

 

He began to tie the rope to the ceiling - he'd already checked it could hold his weight. Not that he weighed much, he'd stopped eating since Roman's death. 

 

 _Like a marionette, tie a rope to your neck, kick the chair from your legs, and your body just hangs…_  

 

The rope was secure. It was time. 

 

_As you swing to your death, as you take your last breath you better hope and pray there won't be hell to pay…_

 

“Bye Logan.” 

 

_You got dying eyes!_

 

“ Bye Patton.”

 

_You're dead inside!_

 

“I love you Roman. Guess love really does kill us all, in the end?

 

 _You're dead inside!_  

 

Virgil took a deep breath. 

 

_You're dead inside!_

 

“See you on the other side, guys..”

**Virgil! No! Please! Don't!**

Virgil stepped off the chair, the last thing he felt was his neck snapping and the sweet  blissful darkness of death pulling him into it's cold embrace.... 

 

 _YOU'RE DEAD INSIDE!_  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
